


(And I?) I Would Never Run From You.

by Sthix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthix/pseuds/Sthix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about dreams and soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	(And I?) I Would Never Run From You.

I had dream about a girl like you, but I never thought, not for a moment that you could be real. You were so perfect in my dreams, so sweet, so beautiful, so impossible, and then, then I met you, and you were better.

  
I kept dreaming about you after we met, you know? I dreamt about how incredible it would be to kiss you, to be with you, to share my life with you. I dreamt about you all the time, sometimes I would be working on something and my mind would wander off with dreams about how sweet your lips would be, or how soft the back of your neck would feel.

  
And then it happened, I kissed you, and I almost exploded from raw emotion, I couldn't handle it, it... I... felt so much... too much, but it was incredible, I could never explain it. But apparently it wasn't as incredible to you or maybe it was more explainable: not enough, because you left, you ran.

  
It destroyed me, watching you leave, of course you would leave, you were perfect, you were different, you were beautiful and oh so sweet, a goddess, why would you want me? But it completely broke me to see you leave.

  
I kept dreaming about you after you left, about how you were, who you were with, if you were happy, if you would ever return. But I never thought about looking for you, I didn't deemed myself worthy of you, so it would be stupid to go after you, you deserved better, so much better.

  
Then you returned. By that time I was with her, trying to forget. And you were with him, it broke my heart but whatever you wanted was alright. My relationship of course was doomed from the start, and when I saw you again its end was fast-forwarded. What surprised me was that when my relationship ended, yours did too, suddenly we were in the same position as before, so long ago, you alone and perfect always perfect, me alone and so not worthy.

  
Apparently you didn't think so, because now you kissed me, you. It took me by surprise completely, I was resigned to be in your life in whatever way you would have me, but I never ever expected you to want me. That kiss, our second kiss was magical, and again I was totally at lost for what to say after.

  
But that didn’t matter, because this time you were doing the talking. You told me what I longed to hear, that it was incredible, impossible to explain, that it was too much... so much, that the first time around it scared you, because you had never felt that way, that if I had gone looking for you, you would have returned to my arms in seconds, that you found me so impossibly perfect, that you dreamed about me before, when and after you met me, and you couldn't, wouldn't, be away from me.

  
You told me that when you returned because you couldn't stand not seeing me and it broke your heart to see me with someone else, that your relationship was doomed from the start and seeing me again fast-forwarded it's end, that you never thought I could be real, and when you met me you were so mesmerized by me, by how perfect I was, that you knew you would never be worthy of me, but it was impossible for you to stay away, to know that I was here that I existed, and know that were not with me, so you returned, and even if you didn't think you were worthy you couldn't resist the urge to kiss me again, because it was heaven on earth for you, and that you prayed to one and all the gods you didn't believe in, that I wouldn't run because it would destroy you so completely.

  
After that you finally looked at me in the eyes, I was crying, how could I not? I was laughing, because of how irrational it all seemed now, because I was the one not worthy of this, of you, of this love you were offering, and I? I would never run from you. I told you as much and kissed you again.

  
I realized how it was now, you were so human of course, but so perfect for me, I thought of you as a goddess and that prevented me from realizing how human you were, how you felt for me, and it seemed so stupid that I made that mistake but I didn't even realize it before.

  
And here you were telling me that you loved me almost as much as I loved you, I had to tell you, and I did. I told you that you were the most perfect person I had ever met, that I had dream about you and you were so incredible in my dreams, it seemed impossible that you were real, that when I met you, you were better.

  
I told you that I loved you before meeting you, when I met you of course I felt for you the instant I laid my eyes on you. I told you that I didn't think I could but I did, I kissed you, that in that moment I almost exploded from how I felt, a feeling that I would never be able to explain, that when you ran it destroyed me, I thought you didn't want me but you were so perfect, I couldn't blame you.

  
I told you that I dated that girl because she wanted me, she cradled my broken heart and treated it so softly, even though I knew it would never work, she wasn't you, I was in love with you. That when you returned and I saw you again, with him, it broke my heart, naturally she realized then that I was in love with you, she would have eventually because I would never forget you, but in that moment she realized so my doomed relationship ended sooner than it would have.

  
Finally I told you that I wasn't perfect, I wasn't even worthy of you, you were the perfect one, the one that I loved, and I cried because you loved me, I told you that I would never run from you, that I was scared too, of loving you so much, but I wouldn't change it because you were the most perfect person to fall in love with. You smiled through your tears, we were a mess by then, and you held me because I couldn't hold myself anymore.

  
You loved me, I loved you, it was so impossible, so utterly unreasonable, but it was happening and it made me so happy. We kissed again and again and again, aching for each other, reaching for each other, forever.

  
The idea of a soulmate had never really stuck with me before but now I knew better. And it made me so happy to have found mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that stuck with me, a dream girl, and well it became this.


End file.
